The Awakening/A Positive
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=01 |episodeNumber=10 |airDate= |writer= |director= |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= }} is the tenth episode of The Awakening. Plot Shane and Rick run for Carl while Glenn and Rebel keep a look out. A man comes out, called Otis, apologizing. Rick points his gun at Otis, telling him he'll kill him. Shane tells him to stop and Otis begs him not to kill him. Shane tells Rick that Carl is still alive. Otis tells them he lives on a farm and the owner can help them. Rick asks for directions and Carl, Rick, Shane and Otis head to the farm after telling Glenn and Rebel to head back to the group. Glenn and Rebel run back to the highway. Rick runs with Carl in his arms, followed by Shane and Otis. He reaches a farmhouse, a woman at the front yelling for her father as she spots them approaching. A large group of people exit the house, along with a family of three of sit on the porch bench. Rick gets Carl inside where he meets Hershel, Shawn, Beth, Maggie and Susie along with farmhands Otis and Patricia. Hershel says they need to do surgery. On the highway, some of the group worry about the gunshot they heard. Hershel begins surgery, Carl screaming and crying from the pain. Rick tries to get him to stop but he can't, not now. Hershel explains he might cut an artery if he continues on like this so they need medication. Glenn and Rebel continue walking when they hear the galloping of a horse, they're suspicious and Glenn draws his gun when Maggie comes through the trees on a horse and another beside her. Telling them to hop on. Glenn, Maggie and Rebel get to the highway where the rest of the group are. Maggie tells Lori that her son has been shot and she needs to follow them. Lori gets on the horse and Maggie gives direction to the Greene Family Farm, before riding away with Glenn, Rebel and Lori. Rick admires Hershel's farm as Lori arrives with Maggie, Glenn and Rebel. Lori starts crying at the sight of Carl. Shane and Otis begin planning to go search for supplies at a nearby school. Outside, Donna gets acquainted with Katjaa while a little boy, Duck, says hello to Ben and Billy. Meanwhile, Maggie tries to comfort Lori and Rick as Hershel does last minute bandaging to Carl's wound. Kenny enters, saying that Carl is a tough kid. Jaqui and T-Dog talk outside, discussing Jim. Jaqui mentions how he was great. Shane and Otis leave the to the high school. As they leave, Rick thanks Hershel and asks if their group can stay until Carl is back to health. Hershel reluctantly agrees and says they can stay in the RV and tents. Rick gestures towards the barn, asking about staying in there but Hershel says they can't. Otis and Shane arrive at the high school and find it overrun. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Merle Dixon *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Otis *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Shawn Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" Deaths * Trivia